Misconceptions
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: Somehow, Norway will get over the fact that Iceland would rather talk to Hong Kong than him. Or maybe not./NorIce, minor KorHK, mentions of others


A/N: This is a giftfic for my friend R3tro Roxel. I guess I'm the person to blame for her sudden and huge obsession with the pairing NorIce. Of course, I just made one comment, but still. So, I decided I would write a fic for her. This has nothing to do with the fact that I want to claim that I've written something other than USUK or Franada. At all. And yeah, I don't own Hetalia. So take that, lawyers! No, don't. I didn't mean anything by that.

* * *

"Denmark, what exactly are you doing?" came a question from Finland, sitting across the table from Denmark. Demark held up a finger in a request for silence, then once he was done, he grinned.

"Rook, I'm a walrus!" Denmark said through the chopsticks that were stuck in his mouth. Finland looked away, rolling his eyes, and Sweden just mumbled something under his breath to Finland. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting something? Call me Matthias while we're here," Demark said, pulling the chopsticks out of his mouth.

"_Dumme_ has a point," Norway said from his spot next to Denmark. Denmark just grinned, not noticing the insult. "Remember, we're in public."

The five Nordics who had decided to eat out took a look around after he said that. They had decided to try some Asian food, and were currently sitting at a table and awaiting their food. The table was not exactly the right size though, as they had come a busy time, so Iceland was sitting at the end of the table. Finland apologized to Denmark for calling him the wrong name, and the conversation morphed to something else. Norway looked to the side, where Iceland was sitting. He had been quiet the entire conversation, and while that was normal, it still bothered him the Iceland seemed so out of place even sitting here and eating with his family.

"Just put the phone away, Tino. That little brat can take care of himself. Hey, if you don't bother him, he might eat Arthur," Denmark joked, and before Finland could dial the number, Sweden pulled the cell phone from Finland's hand.

"He'll b' 'ine, T'no," Sweden mumbled. Finland allowed Sweden to keep the phone, and the conversation would have gone in some other direction if they had not heard the voices that had just came in.

"Yong Soo, let go of my shirt, that's really inappropriate."

"Kiku, is it really proper for you to call Herakles while we're all out eating together?"

"Come on, Meimei, I want to make sure we get good seats!"

The hostess seemed like she might be a little overwhelmed, that was, until China started speaking with her in Chinese. The hostess smiled and nodded, talking in Chinese as well. She lead them over to a table that required them to pass by the Nordics.

"Hey, guys," Denmark said loudly as they passed by, and they got several waves. Norway saw that the normally very stoic Hong Kong was smiling and waving to someone at the table in particular, and turned to find Iceland smiling for the first time in a while and waving. Norway felt a bit of jealousy that Hong Kong could get Iceland to come out of his shell, and that he couldn't. When the Asian family had been settled a little ways away, the Nordics began to talk amongst themselves again. Norway noticed that Iceland kept looking over at the other family there, and Norway tried to get rid of his jealousy. Iceland had still not spoken. That was, until now.

"I'll be right back," Iceland said, then got out of his chair and went over to the other table and started talking to Hong Kong. Norway tried not to let his eyes follow him, but failed. None of the other members of his family even acknowledged that Iceland had gone to talk to the other family. Norway tried to focus on the conversation, but failed as he attempted to hear what Iceland was saying.

…

"Hi, everyone," Iceland said quietly as he walked up, and they all said hi, then turned back to their conversation, knowing that Iceland just wanted to talk to Hong Kong. Iceland could feel the eyes of two members of the group boring into his head, one of them the friendlier eyes of Hong Kong. He couldn't tell who was the other one, nor did he really care as he started to speak with Hong Kong about various things.

Gradually their conversation morphed to include the entire group, and Iceland found himself talking about all sorts of things with Hong Kong's family. China explained to them about how Russia wouldn't stop following him, Japan told them about this new cat that Greece had gotten for him (he had apparently named it Luna, because it looked like a cat from some anime or another), and Thailand started to talk about some book he was reading. Three of the group remained quiet, two of them uncharacteristically so.

Iceland noticed that Korea, Vietnam and Taiwan were all silent. Vietnam was understandable, she wasn't really a hugely talkative person. But Korea and Taiwan were always talking. It was hard to understand why they would be quiet. Taiwan kept looking at Vietnam and smiling, and Vietnam usually returned the favor. Korea seemed to be staring, no glaring, at Iceland, for reasons unknown. Hong Kong began a story about some prank he had pulled on England, and Iceland just smiled at the story he was telling, which was as close to a laugh as he was going to get in public.

…

'_He's smiling at Hong Kong!_' Norway's brain alerted him when he turned around for the sixth time in the last minute. Norway was trying as hard as he could not to barge over there and drag Iceland back over to his family. Finland was the only one who seemed to notice his preoccupation, and even then, he tried to look over it, rather than think of what was actually behind that look.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Norway said, standing up quickly, and walking in the direction of the other table. As he passed, he heard laughter and tried not to look, as he actually was going to use the bathroom. Why else would he say that he was- wait, why was he trying to fool himself? Iceland met Norway's eyes as he walked by, and Norway suddenly realized he didn't need to use the bathroom. He had just needed an excuse. Changing directions so that he was going in Iceland's direction, he did something he really hadn't planned. He wrapped his arms around Iceland, still standing behind him. This gesture surprised Iceland, and he turned to see who it was. Realizing it was Norway, his face turned to a bright red color. In the background, Hong Kong smirked, as he was the only one who knew about how much Iceland liked Norway. Just as Iceland knew about Hong Kong's secret crush. Who was currently looking at Iceland with a look of surprise, having thought the same thing that Norway had.

"Oh, hello," China said, trying to break the sudden silence that had occurred when Norway had walked up. China turned and saw Hong Kong's smile, then noticed Iceland's blush, and finally noticed Norway's glare that was aimed at Hong Kong. The silence remained for a little while.

"So..." Japan said, trying to help China break the awkward silence. Norway suddenly realized there were other people there.

"Oh, sorry bout that," he told the others.

"So, are you guys...together?" Taiwan asked, curious, and Vietnam looked over at her oddly.

"Yes," Norway answered, and Iceland looked quickly back at him, trying to see if he had heard him correctly. Turning a darker shade of red, he blushed, and part of the table realized that this was news to Iceland as well. Taiwan just smiled and leaned over to whisper something to Vietnam, who, if you were paying close attention, then gained a small blush over her cheeks. Korea looked about to jump for joy, and nobody could really tell why that was. China and Japan just look at each other, confused.

"But aren't you too, um, _xiōngdì_?" China asked, and Norway didn't know the word, but from the tone, he knew what it probably meant. He just grinned at him, and China looked to the Nordic table quickly. This caused both Iceland and Norway to look over at the other table, where the three members still at the table were staring at them. Norway decided to ignore that for now, at the same moment that Iceland decided to as well.

"Means nothing. He's _min kjærlighet_," Norway said. He would have said this so that the others at the table could understand it, but the waiters and waitresses who could understand Chinese were understandably confused already. "And he's nobody else's," Norway said, glancing at Hong Kong. Suddenly it dawned on several people there, namely Iceland and Hong Kong, what had happened.

"Norway, Hong Kong is my friend. I don't like him that way," Iceland said quietly, though everyone there could hear what he said. Korea let out an even bigger breath, and suddenly all attention was on him.

"I think that you guys have something else to talk about, anyway," Norway commented slyly, and Iceland smiled at Hong Kong. Korea started sputtering out nonsense, trying to defend himself, while China just smiled, thinking that this is what he got for having such an odd family. At that moment, Japan's phone went off to the music of "Opa," and Japan excused himself quickly, just before China's phone went off to the music of "Ya Shosla S Uma." and China had to get up and leave. This left Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam and Thailand sitting at the table, and Norway and Iceland standing next to the table. It was silent for a moment.

"Well, this is awkward," Taiwan commented.

"Are you guys going to go back to your table?" Thailand asked, curious. Iceland and Norway looked at each other.

"I'm not so sure how good an idea that is," Iceland commented.

"Maybe we will, once Yong Soo admits his feelings," Norway said, then Korea turned and stared at him. "I have eyes, as do other people."

"Eyes that thought that Iceland and I were in love," Hong Kong said bluntly.

"Shut up," Norway said, blushing slightly. Iceland just stood there, leaning back against Norway a little bit. Then they both got a tap on the shoulder.

"I know you guys are on the way to getting some, but your food is growing cold," Denmark said, completely ruining the moment. The Asian nations tried to keep themselves from laughing, to no avail. Norway let go of his hold on Iceland, only to grab his hand and walk with him back to the table.

"I hope you guys plan on explaining this to us once we get home," Finland said, without looking up from his food.

"Only if you want us to explain it in front of Peter," Norway said, and Finland stared at him.

"It's not that bad!" Iceland said, trying to chase away the look in Finland's eyes.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

dumme-stupid (Norwegian)  
xiōngdì-brother (Chinese)  
min kjærlighet-my love (Norwegian)

Don't call me on that though, I only speak English fluently (I'm working on Spanish.) And if anyone caught the reference, go ahead and tell me. There's a tiny one, just one line mention. And I apologize for my bad habit of sticking other pairings in a fic that should only have one pairing in there. Most of the pairings can more or less be ignored though.


End file.
